Into the Darkness
by Victims of the down
Summary: By chance, Yomikawa recruits Touma and Shiage into Anti-Skill. The two think it's just a way to save their failing grades, but they later realize that not all is how it seems. Will they go so far as to betray Academy City for the greater good?
1. An Old Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index/ Railgun. The series belongs to Kazuma Kamachi and ASCII Media Works.

A/N: We need more stories with Hamazura. That is all.

* * *

A state of alert has been declared.

At least, that was what the intercom throughout Academy City said. At this point in time, two level zeroes had reportedly deserted their home of origin with the intention of going over to the enemy. The board of directors unanimously voted to bring the city to an alert phase, calling for all Judgment and Anti-Skill personnel to hunt them down and bring them back, at whatever the cost.

They looked like they were preparing for a war. Not a fight, not a skirmish, but full blown war. Anti-Skill was armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry, going so far as to use HsB-02 bombers. The younger Judgment members were stationed within the city, but the older ones were being sent along with Anti-Skill. They weren't going to kill the two deserters were they?

Among one of the Judgment members was a girl with short brown hair. Mikoto Misaka, level five and the city's best electromaster. Why was she there? Why was she accompanying Anti-Skill?

That's not how it truly was. The truth was skewered, and lies were told.

Several months earlier, this is how it began…

**Into the Darkness**

**Chapter One: An Old Acquaintance **

Touma Kamijou sighed when he looked at the contents of his wallet. It was empty. At the moment, he was in a restaurant and had faced the dilemma of paying the check. Across from him was a blue haired nun who went by the name of Index. She stared back at the boy with impatience, her blue eyes twinkling with suppressed irritation. Empty bowls and plates were scattered upon the table, numbering in the double digits.

Touma took a look at the check again.

'_There has to be a typo. There's no way there can be that many zeros.' _Touma thought as he feverishly scanned the piece of paper.

"It's not a typo." The waitress suddenly spoke, her brown eyes digging into Touma's skull. The boy froze at the coldness of her voice. He had been to this café several times before and he was frequently greeted by this waitress. As it turns out, she could also be very, very scary. Quite a lot of people began to gawk at the young teen's situation, most likely in shock and awe. "Your friend here has a big appetite. You should have thought about that before choosing to eat here."

"… I'm sorry. Could I maybe-"

"We only accept cash mister. If you don't have the money, I could always send you to my manager, and we'll see what to do with you."

The way the waitress worded that made him uncomfortable. As usual, he was the one blessed with misfortune while the nun got away scot free. What was worse was that he hadn't ordered anything for himself. He came into the restaurant thinking that Index wanted some milkshakes, but no… she had to have three of everything on the menu.

When Touma was escorted to the manager, he instinctively backed away. The manager was a huge intimidating man who easily dwarfed Touma by a large margin. He had muscles that were the size of Touma's _head_. The young boy chuckled nervously as he tried to find a way out of the situation.

In the end, his diplomatic resolution proved useless. He was kicked out of the restaurant, quite literally actually, and was told never to come back again, unless he wanted his manhood cut off. That made Touma wonder though. He was sure that his unluckiness would have done something drastic to him sooner or later. Someone even mentioning doing such a thing made him feel woozy.

Touma sauntered over to a nearby grocery store. Every single day he came by, buying enough to feed a family for a week. Unfortunately for him, his misfortune usually made him bump into delinquents or a girl in trouble, causing him to either lose his groceries or pay for the ensuing damages. This time, he accidentally knocked down an entire shelf full of cereal. The look on his face was of pure horror when he stared at the bill he was handed.

By the time he got home, he could see Index watching Magical Girl Kanamin. She stood a mere inch away from the screen, completely unaware of Touma entering the room. The boy sighed and walked over to the minuscule kitchen that was right by the doorway. He placed the groceries he held into the fridge, heaving a huge moan when he saw that it was already empty. This morning, it was filled to the brim. After he was finished making himself a small sandwich, he sat beside the nun in exasperation.

"… I think I might need to get a job." Touma muttered. "Your eating habits are making me bankrupt."

"Why can't you ask your mom and dad for money?" Index questioned as she flipped through the channels as the commercial came on screen. Touma shrugged as he tugged the remote off of the girl's hands.

"My family's not rich you know. They're paying for my tuition and can't afford to spend any more money. Besides, I don't want to bother them."

"Hrghh…" Index groaned as she fell onto her back in frustration. In her grip was Sphinx, whom she tossed and turned in her silent fury. The cat made a small yelp of terror as it was being crushed underneath the nun's tiny arms. "Touma… Why can't you just ask short hair for money? She's rich… though I don't think she'll give any to you. I bet she's snotty like that."

"Do you know what you're saying? Misaka will burn me to crisp the moment I do something like that! Besides, a guy can't ask a girl for money! Look, I know you get kind of lonely all by yourself here, but how else am I even going to pay for rent? Maybe I can ask Tsuchimikado for a job."

The rest of the night was spent trying to complete an assignment that was due the day before. He sat in the bathtub, which he used as a makeshift bed. Index took the main bed as usual, and since she was a nun, Touma hadn't ever bothered to even ask if he could sleep there. He threw his homework aside in frustration and glanced at the clock. He rested his head on the edge of the tub, staring at the dark ceiling in boredom.

"For some reason, I wish something interesting would happen once in a while." He sighed.

He would later regret those words.

* * *

It was midnight in Academy City when Aiho Yomikawa, member of Anti-Skill, stood in her office while drinking her coffee. She looked to be in her early twenties, her blue hair having an almost unbelievable shine. She looked out the window with a look of disdain on her face. There had been an influx of crime recently, so much so that she had no time to rest. She looked to the side and saw Tessou Tsuzuri typing furiously on her laptop, her eyes completely concealed behind her large glasses.

"Have there been any more reports of crimes occurring anywhere in Academy City?" Yomikawa asked Tessou with interest. The green haired girl flinched at the sound of her name and turned to her senior.

"W-Well not any more than what we already have. Besides the several Anti-Skill members who went missing, I think that somebody must be targeting people indiscriminately." Tessou stuttered timidly.

"Or this is all some sort of huge conspiracy." She joked. "Tsuzuri, make sure you don't slack off. If you need rest, I'll take over alright?"

"Alright…" Tessou replied tentatively. She glanced at her computer monitor before turning to the other woman. "We're running low on members. Since most of the force consists of volunteers, it's hard to actually recruit people anymore. Some of us work part-time as teachers, but if we die on the battlefield, who's left for the kids? If this keeps on going-"

"What are you getting so agitated about Tsuzuri?" Yomikawa responded apathetically. "In the end, we'll catch this criminal. Besides, if we need more members, we could try a mandatory enlistment."

"N-No… I think that's too over the top."

"I'm only half serious. We're not going to go after those with powers. If anything, we should draft level zeroes. It's not like I'm stupid enough to actually send kids to the front lines. We just need a bigger looking force for appearances sake. I'm sure there's a bunch of menial tasks they could do. Besides, they get various benefits and they could even land a job."

"W-Well who do you have in mind?"

Touma struggled to keep his composure as he stepped into the main headquarters of Anti-Skill, Academy City's official police and armed forces. A few days earlier, he was called down to the principal's office, which he assumed was because of his lacking grades and the imminent possibility of being laid back. When he got there however, he found Aiho Yomikawa sitting in the corner, wearing her Anti-Skill attire.

The boy recognized her back from that underground mall, and his first thought was to apologize for something he didn't even do. She wasn't there to arrest him. No, she was there because she was looking for suitable candidates.

"Candidates? You're talking about me right?" Touma asked as he pointed towards his face.

"Yes. I was just talking with your principal, and we've come to a conclusion. By enlisting, you'll be able to save your falling grades, and as a little bonus, we'll pay for the rest of your tuition." Yomikawa stated with a smile.

"Wait a minute. You want me to join the armed forces? Hah, no thanks. I've had enough threats on my life to last a lifetime." Touma replied as he waved his hand. He reached for the doorknob and looked back at the two. "Besides, I'm trying to find a job that can help me pay for my rent and groceries. I don't have time for volunteer work."

"I'll make an exception. I'll pay you a part of my salary, and I'll ensure you don't get put anywhere dangerous." Yomikawa hastily replied. "Do you have any more requests, or is that all?"

That was why he stood inside their headquarters at this very moment. The building seemed to be small from the outside, well, for a major military force for one of the greatest technologically advanced cities on the planet. When he entered the building, he could see that he was wrong. He easily got lost in the sizable lobby and corridors. As he looked around in confusion, he nervously ambled towards the elevator, and looked at the small card he was given by Yomikawa. When he heard the ding of the doors sliding open, he sighed and walked towards his destination.

As he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow when he saw there was another occupant in the room.

"Ah, Touma. Took your sweet time didn't you?" Yomikawa said as she gestured at the seat in front of her. Touma obliged, and sat down to the unmentioned teen who sat beside him. Touma's eyes slanted as he looked at the boy in apprehension. Unkempt brown hair, irritated expression, disregard for dress code… There were just too many hints towards him being a delinquent. What also unnerved Touma was the fact that the boy was glaring at him maliciously. "I don't believe you've met Shiage Hamazura have you?"

"Yeah… we've met." The brown hair boy mumbled. Touma instinctively turned away.

"Well, then I guess you two don't need introductions. Anyway, the reason you two are here today is because you're both going to join my squad. I'll get you to meet the rest of the members later, but first, we have some rules to go through and some basic training to finish. I won't take no for an answer."

"W-Wait a minute! Isn't this going a bit too fast?" Touma exclaimed as he rose from his chair.

"Silly boy, this is how we do things around here. With this city's advanced technology and my amazing training regimen, I could have you two dropping into warzones in about a week. Would you like that?"

"Hell no." The two men said at the same time.

"Good. Then I hope you have several hours to spare, because training begins right now!" Yomikawa declared as two soldiers grabbed Shiage and Touma by their arms. The grip was unrelenting, and the two boys could feel their bodies becoming numb. They were then dragged down the hallway with Yomikawa close behind.

"D-Do we get a training montage to speed things up?" Touma questioned.

"No! If you want this over with quickly, you're going to have to take it like a man!"

The following events were more gruesome than Touma had ever imagined. They were thrown headfirst into a combat simulator underneath the building, armed with guns filled with rubber bullets. They had to shoot several targets and avoid civilians that spanned what looked to be an entire city block. If they had failed to do so in the allotted time limit, or if they struck an innocent, they were shot with a small pellet similar to that of a paintball. Shiage seemed to be proficient at the simulator, much to Touma's chagrin. Touma had never held a gun before, let alone shoot one. To be frank, a lot of screams and shouts of 'misfortune' were heard.

He wasn't even given proper instruction on how to handle a firearm. He was told his instructions by Yomikawa and then he was literally kicked into the fray. Shiage saw Touma standing in the corner fiddling with the rifle in his hands. The young teen was eying the trigger carefully. Touma pulled it, and was annoyed when he found that it did not budge.

"Safety's on."

"What?"

"I said your safety's on. There should be a small lever on the side. Flick it." Shiage muttered. Touma did as he was told and pulled the trigger. A loud bang caused the boys to flinch as the non lethal bullet traveled inches away from Shiage's head. Touma's mouth was agape, his ears stunned and his eyes shocked. Shiage was twitching.

"Sorry I'm not such a pro like you." Touma sarcastically stated as he regained his poise. He held the rifle away from his body, fearing it might go off in his face. "By the way, what you said earlier, that you know me… What did you mean by that?"

"You've already forgotten? I was the leader of Skill-Out, a gang."

"Oh… so you _are _a delinquent." Touma mumbled as he tried to recall. "I don't really remember the names or faces of the thugs I encounter. I guess that's also the reason you have such a ready knowledge of firearms. So I'm guessing you're mad at me because I beat you up or something right?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Shiage grumbled as he turned away. "Let's just get this over with. I'm not even supposed to be here."

They were both equipped with standard SWAT gear and standard firearms for Anti-Skill personnel. They each held an SIG SG 551 assault rifle and a SIG Sauer P228 pistol. They were intentionally filled with rubber bullets so that in case of misfire, Touma didn't kill anyone, namely Shiage. The rest of the simulation went like this.

Touma would rush head on and attempt to shoot the targets from several feet away. He usually missed because he hadn't even bothered to aim, and the recoil made him cringe. Shiage performed much more smoothly, although, his skills were far from extraordinary. At the end of that task, Touma ended up with small bruises plastered over his body from accidentally striking citizens.

"Well I bet you two have seen better days." Yomikawa surmised as she congratulated them. "Let's see, next up, you're going to be role-playing."

"You mean like a video game?" Touma asked. He was dead serious. The boy was promptly smacked by Shiage.

"No. I'd like to see how you two fare as a sniper and spotter."

This time, the simulation played again, but in a more expansive area. The facility's ceiling projected a vast night sky hovering above the wilderness. Anti-Skill had access to lifelike robots, which were designated as targets. They roamed the place, acting exactly as a human would. It was almost unbelievable for Touma, despite the fact that he has come to know about magic.

Touma was thoroughly educated on how to use a sniper rifle this time. In his hands was a customized Savage 110 BA, a bolt action sniper rifle. He rested on the grass, with Shiage beside him, observing the targets from afar with a small scope. Touma had set up his equipment, making sure to accurately adjust the bipod. Touma wrapped his right hand around the hand grip, moving his index finger towards the trigger.

"Look left at the tip of the hill. Distance is about six hundred meters." Shiage stated as he magnified the scope. Touma obeyed, and examined the target through his own telescopic sight. The robot had assumed the likeness of a woman, causing Touma's finger to shake beside the trigger. "Compensate for wind and bullet drop. Aim about two inches up and one inch left of the target. Fire when ready."

Touma was hesitant. His breaths were ragged and his grip was loose. His cheek bore heavily into the stock, causing him to shiver.

"Did you not here me? Take the shot!"

He clamped the ball of his finger harshly on the trigger. Dust kicked up in front of him, covering his spiky black hair with little specks of dirt. Touma's eyes gazed within the sights, where he could see the bullet land several feet shy away from the target. A little gasp of relief escaped his lips, although it did little to reassure him of his fortitude.

"I can't do this." Touma meagerly replied as stood up from his position. "This work just isn't for me."

"Yomikawa forced you into this. You can't just quit." Shiage bluntly remarked.

"Why do we even need training? Academy City is far too advanced for anyone to even think of invading." Touma grimaced as he tried to make excuses. "We're not going to war or anything, so why?"

Shiage looked at Touma drearily.

"Have you ever fought anyone with esper powers before?" The brown haired boy asked coldly.

"Well yeah, why does it matter?"

"Did it ever occur to you that us level zeroes are like insects to them? Did it ever occur to you that you could easily lose your life by challenging them?"

"I don't know who you've been hanging around with, but that isn't how it is with the people I know. Sure, they can be arrogant, selfish, and snobby, but they're still human, like us."

"The point I'm trying to make is that we're surrounded by people who have the means to kill us, easily. What if you pissed one of them off and they decided to come after you? If you're so afraid to even shoot at a dummy with non lethal rounds, how can you survive in this world?"

"Is that why you joined Skill-Out? You wanted to fit in with a crowd of people just like you huh? You wanted a way to survive."

"I don't need to tell you anything about me. The point is, staying here is your best option. Clearly, Yomikawa chose you and me to be in her squad not because we were the only ones, I hope, but because she felt like we were capable. Isn't that good enough?"

"…Alright." Touma scowled as he went prone again. He pulled the handle and ejected the spent shell. He lay on the ground and plunged his face into the sights. In the distance, he could see the robot had seen the shot, and was now following evasive procedures. Touma grit his teeth at the machine's versatility.

"Looks like you've gone and alerted it. Good job" Shiage murmured cynically as he looked at Touma's displeased expression. "You're going to have to lead the shot. That thing is going take cover in those trees to your right. You'll lose sight of it then."

"I know." Touma affirmed. He adjusted his aim so that he led in front of the android. The robot sprinted away, too fast for Touma to adequately correct his sight. Within seconds, the android disappeared into the immense clutter of trees that obscured his view.

"Damn it! It went into the trees. You won't be able to get it now!"

"Just shut up." Touma responded dully. He maneuvered the crosshairs above the target's last known location. He paused for a moment, and then moved slightly to the right. He held his breath, hearing the pounding of his heart resonating throughout his body.

He squeezed the trigger tightly, watching the bullet travel past the dense foliage and right into the core of the target's main processing unit. Touma's heart was beating from the adrenaline, throbbing so heavily he thought it would burst. Shiage silently smirked. They were unprepared when an explosion erupted into a huge fireball, deafening the two of them. The simulator ended abruptly, and Yomikawa stalked up behind the two boys.

"Well, that was some nice skills you got there Touma. Though Shiage, I think that speech was a little overdone." The woman remarked as she patted their shoulders. "I picked you guys because I'm familiar with the way you two work. We've still got a lot of training to go through, but I'm sure it'll be a cinch if you two just cooperate."

"Hey, Yomikawa." Touma beckoned. "What comes after training though?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Kuroko, we just got word that several armed robbers have held up a bank." The voice of Uiharu spoke over the phone. "Can you go check it out?"

"Sure, but I think Anti-Skill should handle this." Kuroko mentioned as she teleported across rooftops. She pocketed her cell phone before leaping off the balcony and safely onto the streets below. She could see several Anti-Skill patrol cars parked on the side, with several members taking cover behind the vehicles.

"When I said 'You need some experience' I didn't mean go get yourself killed!" A blue hair woman shouted into her headpiece. Kuroko looked troubled. They were only several armed robbers, why all the fuss?

The girl teleported inside the bank, making sure to hide behind the counters. She steered her head a bit so she could get a better view of the situation thus far. She made a small gasp when she saw a man with black hair casually approach the thieves; apparently unaware of the guns they held in their hand.

"It's that dirty ape that keeps bothering Onee-sama!" Kuroko practically screamed, although it was muffled by her attempts to stay quiet. She was puzzled when she saw he was wearing a blue suit with a bulletproof vest strapped over his body. "Oh god. Now they're hiring people like _him _to work for them?"

"What are you doing here kid? Get on the ground now!" One of the men shouted as he thrust the gun into Touma's face. He was unfazed.

"Hey now, calm down. There's no reason to get violent, I mean, you could kill someone with that you know." He replied in a mocking tone. He pushed the gun away from his face gently, as if the man was of no threat whatsoever.

"Why you… do you think you're funny, smartass?" The man yelled. He reached to grab Touma by the hair but the teen was too fast. Within seconds, he countered by twisting the man's arm, stripping him of his weapon, and then disassembling in front of his eyes. The burglar couldn't process what happened before he was slammed face first into the floor. Touma waved his right arm, dispelling a blast of energy that was thrown at him from his blindside.

"So that's how you busted through the locks." Touma muttered. He turned to the esper who had used his power. "How about we just put down all the weapons and call it a day?"

"Not a chance in hell." The man replied as he raised his rifle. Touma drew his sidearm in a flash, shooting the weapon out of his opponent's hands. The man stood there in shock, as he took a glimpse at his empty hands and the weapon that fell to the floor.

"I don't like using lethal rounds, so I use rubber ones instead. Still hurts though." Touma commented as he approached the man who cowered in fear. Touma raised his right arm, and then Falcon Punched the man into oblivion. His adversary collapsed into a crumpled heap, twitching from the huge beatdown he had endured. As Touma observed his surroundings, he went through the front doors, allowing a surge of Anti-Skill members to rush inside. He was greeted by a familiar blue haired woman who appeared to be, for the lack of a better word, pissed.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Yomikawa belittled. "Honestly, I didn't know level zero also referred to your intelligence."

"Ha ha, very funny." Touma groaned as he feigned hurt. "I've come to the realization that I'm in this for a while, and I guess that means that if I have to partake in a dangerous situation, I will. So, where's Hamazura?"

"Well, he's kind of a slacker. Sure he's pretty good, but I usually see him with that Rikou girl or whatever." Yomikawa sighed as she glanced at police cruiser. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you. You know what Anti-Skill members do in their spare time right?"

"Drink and watch adulterated movies?"

"No… We teach."

"Go on."

"You're a part of Anti-Skill now."

"So?"

"… Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, I'm just messing with you. But still, wow. So, where do I start?"

"Tokiwadai."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Tokiwadai Middle School. It's an all girl's school located in the School Garden. It's filled with a bunch of rich kids, so don't go in expecting a friendly welcome."

"… Fukou da."


	2. First Day on the Job

**Into the Darkness**

**Chapter Two: First Day on the Job**

Touma grudgingly pulled the blankets off of his body, climbing out of his makeshift bed. It was around 6: 30 A.M when he managed to drag himself out of his slumber. The entire apartment complex was quiet and the rhythmic snores of a certain blue haired nun were the only sounds that were audible. Touma quietly sneaked into the bathroom and scrambled into the bathtub, where he turned on the faucets. The showerhead suddenly began pouring ice cold water on to his body, causing him to curse violently.

During a normal school day, Touma Kamijou would wake up just several minutes shy of classes, being forced to take a shower, brush his teeth, and eat his breakfast all in the span of one minute. He would then rush to the bus stop only to either forget his textbooks, or miss the bus entirely. This time, he compelled himself to wake up early because he was no longer just a student. Today, he was a teacher.

A teacher! Let that sink in for a moment…

He wanted to get there on time and make a good first impression. To him, this was like the first _real _job he had ever obtained. After taking a shower, Touma dried himself and put on a white dress shirt and blue jeans. He wandered over to the mirror, and looked at the hair gel that was placed on the side. This time, he wasn't going to spike his hair. No teacher ever, in the history of teaching, had spiky hair… probably. Touma put on some deodorant and cologne before he heaved a huge sigh, and walked out of the apartment.

It was still dark and chilly outside, much to Touma's annoyance. He had to go to Tokiwadai early so that he can be properly instructed, and so he could become familiar with the school. Touma was pleasantly surprised when he didn't get hit by a truck or tripped into a puddle of water. Perhaps being a teacher was his bad luck just hiding in wait.

Touma approached the enormous front doors of Tokiwadai Middle School, staring at its magnificent splendor. It was huge. It was bigger than his own high school, which made no sense considering that Tokiwadai was technically a private school because of their huge entrance requirements… oh and the tuition too. The teen turned the doorknob and entered the building, trying not to show any sign of his nervousness. He approached the main office where he was greeted by a woman.

"Um hi, my name's Touma Kamijou. I'm supposed to be teaching here for a while." The boy stammered.

"Hello Mr. Kamijou, my name's Yui. I'll be showing you around the school for the next hour." The woman replied as she stood up. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders, and curves that would make Oriana Thomson jealous. Just like Touma had with Oriana, he felt somewhat infatuated towards this woman, but he shook it off quick enough so that she wouldn't notice.

They walked down several hallways, with Yui pointing out several classrooms and the people that taught there. On the way, Touma met with some of his coworkers, noting that a majority of them were female. After they exchanged pleasantries, Yui and Touma moved on, coming across the gym.

"I have a tiny question. Why is it that I'm just about one of the very few male teachers here?" Touma asked.

"Ah, well you see, not many males want to be teachers now do they? Male Anti-Skill members take up other jobs in manufacturing and management. Didn't your boss tell you that?"

"… As a matter of fact, no she didn't. I suppose I'll have to speak to her about this later on." Touma said in an irritated voice.

"That doesn't mean that we don't have male teachers. After all, we have a male administrator. It's just that, if you're a male, it's going to be _a lot _harder to gain entrance than if you were a female. The fact that you're here means that your commanding officer doesn't see you as the type to take advantage of these girls."

"I'm more into the Onee-san types anyway." Touma replied, realizing that the woman he was speaking to was of his preference. He shut up after that. They continued on with this glorified tour.

"You'll be teaching math and physical education from now on." Yui stated as she motioned towards the gym doors. As they entered, she pointed towards a small door on the far end of the gym. "That's the locker room. I suppose you know what to do with that right?"

"Yes… I won't go anywhere near it." Touma muttered.

"Good. Mind you, practically all teachers are a part of Anti-Skill and vice versa. It would be terrible if someone lost their job over something like this. Since you're young, I don't want your hormones to get the better of you."

"That's really reassuring." Touma remarked sarcastically. "Do you have my schedule? I think I might forget where I'm supposed to go without one."

"Here you go." Yui replied as she handed Touma a small slip of paper. "Classes start in thirty minutes, so I hope you're prepared. Anyways, if you have any problems, feel free to ask me. Just don't ask the kids, unless you want to appear like you found this job in a newspaper advertisement.

"I won't." Touma replied as he parted ways. The boy sighed as he dreaded the inevitable outcome. He went over to his classroom, 2-B, sitting in the large rotating chair that stood in the front of the room. He turned on the computer and went to the student database, examining just what kind of kids he was going to teach.

Touma was actually a pretty smart student. Just not 'book smart' as one would call it. When a dangerous situation calls for it, he has more knowledge than anyone else would. Still, he had difficulty with math, which Misaka managed to solve for him. He was sure that she was genius, but still, it punched a hole in his pride to see his work completed by a girl two years younger than him.

He could just fake it right? Just stay two lessons ahead of the students, and make sure that whenever somebody asks you a question, try to avoid it. He looked at the textbook that lay on the desk, peering into its contents. He scanned it, and felt somewhat relieved that it was just trigonometry. Triangles. Simple enough.

Touma felt his stomach churn when he saw the students enter the classroom. Some of them looked at him passionately, others simply ignored him. Touma tried to calm down, constantly telling himself: "Don't make a scene, don't make a scene, don't make a scene…" Touma began subconsciously gnawing on his knuckles as a way of coping. When he realized what he was doing, he immediately stopped. His eyes drifted towards the incoming students, but one caught his eye.

'_Oh no… Oh god no.' _Touma mentally cried.

Mikoto Misaka.

Touma wanted to escape from this unfortunate situation. He wanted to leap out of his seat and jump out of the window. He wanted to be anywhere but here. The two locked eyes for a moment, but the girl simply passed him without a second thought. Huh? Wasn't she the type who would always demand a fight or accuse him of sneaking into an all girls' school for perverted reasons? How come she didn't even bother to say: "What are you doing here?"

Oh yeah. It was because of his hair. Strange thing that. The moment you change your appearance, people can't tell a thing.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Kamijou. I'll be replacing Ms. Tanaka for the remainder of the semester." Touma declared as he wrote his name in kanji on the chalkboard. He made sure he didn't mention his first name, lest the electromaster find out his identity. He could already tell she was growing suspicious.

"First off, I'll be going through attendance." Touma stated as he held a sheet of paper in his hands. As he listed the names one by one, including Misaka, he became stumped when he came to the name "The Queen."

A girl raised her hand. Touma was dumbfounded. Wasn't the Queen a hikikomori?

"Are you really the Queen of Tokiwadai?" Touma asked.

"… Well no. This person isn't. I'm just controlling her from afar." The girl replied in a strange tone. Touma was slightly disturbed. Slightly.

"Well okay then, before we get started, do any of you have questions for me?" Touma inquired. A flurry of raised hands surfaced. Touma was taken aback, picking random kids in the crowd.

"How old are you?" One girl asked.

"Uh… sixteen."

A massive amounts of gasps erupted form the student body.

"How'd you get this job?" Another girl asked.

"I work with Anti-Skill and they require I work as a teacher when I'm off duty." Touma responded truthfully. Once again, a colossal amount of gasps and sighs erupted from the students. Some of the girls had a dreamy look on their face, which Touma knew was a sign that something eventful was about to occur, and usually by eventful, he meant deadly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um… no?"

"Would you like one?"

"Uh… I don't like where this conversation is going." Touma chuckled anxiously as he scanned the classroom for an exit.

"What's your favorite food? Your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"What kind of girls do you like?"

The rest of class went by like a blur. Touma had written the homework on the board before he retreated towards his desk, where he began playing video games on his handheld. He was completely immersed in the game that he didn't even realize a certain brown haired girl approach his desk.

"So Mr. Kamijou, I have a small problem I need you to check out." Misaka muttered coldly as she handed over her assignment. Touma feigned ignorance and observed her work. It wasn't her assignment but a sheet of paper. Scribbled all over it was "You can't trick me you idiot." in pen. Touma looked over to his side and saw the girl glaring at him intensely. Touma scribbled down something on her paper in response. The rest of their conversation involved them writing down their words and then handing it to each other.

"I told you, I have to work here! It wasn't my choice!" Touma wrote.

"You're a liar you know that? There's no way Anti-Skill would hire someone like you." Misaka furiously jotted down.

"I'm totally serious! I even have the documents to prove it!"

"I don't care about that! I want you out!"

"Hey! You can't say that to me! I'm your teacher! In fact, if you keep this up, I'll send you down to the office!"

"Heh, like they'd believe you over an Ojou-sama like me! Can't you go get yourself assigned to another classroom?"

"Believe me when I say I wish I could. Anyways, class is almost over, so you don't have to worry about me anymore." Touma scribbled before handing over the slip of paper. He stood up in front of the class and coughed to get their attention.

"Well it looks like class is about finished, so remember to finish your homework for tomorrow." Touma announced as he gathered his things. He saw his students leave one by one, some of them still in a lovestruck state. Misaka was the last to leave, and she simply ignored the boy. Touma groaned as he dreaded what was coming next. Physical Education.

Touma got himself into the standard uniform that P.E. teachers wore. Due to the events that transpired earlier that day, Touma actually forgot his way around the school. He journeyed down the corridors, and managed to find the gymnasium lying right beside him. He checked around and didn't see any students. In fear of being late, Touma rushed around the gymnasium trying to find a door that might lead to his destination. In his frenzy, he didn't notice the door he entered was labeled 'Girl's locker room'.

Touma stood there with his jaw touching the floor.

Touma wasn't a perverted person by nature. He just had the misfortune of walking in at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He had walked in on people getting dressed, even women who were completely naked. In fact, he once saw Seiri fully naked, and did nothing but make _fun _of her breasts. The same thing happened here. He wasn't shocked because of what he saw, but because he knew he was going to receive a huge beating. Especially from the brown haired girl in the center who was now emitting sparks from her head.

"Fukou da."

* * *

Shiage sat inside Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, ordering food for both himself and Takitsubo Rikou. The girl that he sat across from had short light brown hair and an expression that was very similar to Aisa Himegami. She took the hamburger that was placed in front of her and slowly began to bite into it. At times like these, Shiage didn't seem to be angry or cynical… it was possible that he was even happy.

He remembered this restaurant as the one where ITEM used to hang out. He used to work as a grunt for Team ITEM, the group that Rikou was affiliated with. He would do things like serve them food and hijack cars for use as getaway vehicles. In fact, that was how he met Yomikawa, who captured him just as he was trying to steal a car.

Those days were over though. He and Rikou left ITEM after Frenda was killed and Shiage was forced to kill Mugino. He had no idea what happened to Saiai. After all those events, Rikou was unable to use her ability _**Aim Stalker**_, which allowed her to track espers and even hijack their powers. If she had even tried, she could possibly kill herself, and Shiage would never allow that to happen.

It pained him to leave her alone at times like this. He despised Anti-Skill for numerous reasons, chiefly, the absence of Rikou. He couldn't bring her with him, and he couldn't leave her alone in fear of what assassins may try to do. That was what Yomikawa ensured him. She said that if he had joined, Rikou would be kept safe, but that still didn't satisfy him. Shiage never felt that she was safe unless he was there to protect her. He was struck between two halves; the part that wanted to her and the part that wanted to protect her world.

"Are you alright Hamazura?" Rikou asked in a monotone voice. She rarely showed emotion.

"I-I'm fine." Shiage said as he put on a smile. He wasn't fine. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't bear to show weakness in front of her.

"There you two are!" A voice came from behind. Shiage turned to see his commanding officer, Yomikawa, standing over him. His smile suddenly turned into a frown. "So, how's your little date going?"

"It was going great until you showed up." Shiage muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, you and Touma are going to be patrolling alongside me tonight. You don't have any plans do you?"

"No ma'am." Came Shiage's lackluster reply. "If it's possible, could Rikou come too?"

Yomikawa stopped in her tracks and looked at the boy as if she did not hear him right.

"You do understand that we Anti-Skill deal with rouge espers and criminals. We can't do our job effectively if she gets in the way. She's a liability."

"No she isn't. I'll make sure of it." Shiage replied defiantly. "I won't let her come to harm, and I won't compromise you or Kamijou."

Yomikawa thought of her options, glancing at Shiage's determined expression. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright then. Just make sure to meet at the headquarters in the seventh district by nine okay? It's going to get cold so make sure you get your girlfriend some warm clothes." The woman replied, leaving the couple alone. Shiage placed his hand over his forehead, rubbing his temple in exasperation. Rikou looked at him, a bit of concern coming through her features.

"You don't like working with Anti-Skill do you?" She asked with a deadpan voice.

"What else can I do? This is the only way I can get money and protect you at the same time. All I have left is you… and I can't lose you Rikou. I can't."

* * *

Touma managed to heal from his burns rather quickly and was currently putting on his Anti-Skill uniform with Index watching from afar.

"Touma~ why do you have to go again? You've been gone for a whole week!" Index groaned as she tossed and turned on the bed.

"It's called a job. It's the only way I can support your eating habits. If you want, you can stay over at Aisa's or Komoe's. "

"Hrghh…" Index moaned.

Touma went towards the headquarters and equipped himself with the standard gear. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to load real bullets into the guns this time. He placed his pistol into his holster and strapped his assault rifle onto his back. He walked into the main lobby and saw Yomikawa, Tessou, Shiage, and a young girl.

"Yo Hamazura, what are you doing bringing her here?" Touma called in a friendly manner as he pointed to Rikou. Shiage scowled.

"She's my friend and she'll be coming with us while we patrol." Shiage retorted. "And by the way, don't speak to me like you're my friend or something. You're not."

"Hey, what's your problem?" Touma seethed, his hand was clenched. "What got you so pissed off?"

"Hey you two, settle down." Yomikawa intervened as she stepped between the two boys. Her voice dropped to a lower pitch. "I can't have my own platoon chewing on each other's throats. Whatever antagonism you two have for each other ends now. I have zero tolerance for people who don't know the meaning teamwork. If you can't work together, then I recommend you leave and never come back."

With that said, Yomikawa left the building without another word. Both Shiage and Touma stood there, glaring at each other. The green haired girl who stood to the side stepped towards them in agitation.

"S-Sorry about that. She can get pretty scary whenever her own squad does stuff like this." Tessou muttered.

"Whatever." Shiage spat as he and Rikou followed Yomikawa. Touma frowned.

A few minutes later after everybody had cooled down, Touma and Tessou boarded onto a small reinforced van. Yomikawa was driving and Tessou took the passenger seat, all while Shiage and Touma sat in the back with only Rikou separating them.

"Hey Yomikawa, how come your squad suddenly found itself needing new members?" Touma questioned.

"I never really had a dedicated squad. Most of the people I worked with transferred towards other squadrons. So far, it's only been me and Tessou. When we go patrolling, we just cruise around, waiting to be called for active duty."

"So all you do is drive around aimlessly the entire night?"

"Pretty much. How do you think we get our free time? That doesn't mean we laze around and fall asleep. It just means that we get some downtime that we can use to relax and chat, you know?"

True to her words, Yomikawa drove the van throughout many districts of Academy City, all without them encountering a single crime. Touma was glad. He was armed with real weaponry now, and he still wasn't able to bring himself to end someone else's life. Looking over at Shiage, he could see Rikou had fallen asleep, her head resting on Shiage's shoulder. The brown haired boy had his eyes closed, and looked to be sleeping. He too, had a smile on his face. Touma didn't say a word, but he could tell that there was more to him than just appearances sake.

The sound of garbled noise alerted Touma, his arm instinctively reaching for the pistol on his waist. The distorted voice came through in tiny bits, almost completely incomprehensible. The sound of bullets was completely unmistakable however. Yomikawa picked up the transceiver and brought it to her mouth.

"Please repeat again." Yomikawa stated as she activated the van's personal terminal. From there, she activated the GPS.

"Taking…casualties…not…backup…nineteenth…" The transceiver suddenly went blank. Yomikawa threw it to the ground in frustration, before setting the destination on the GPS. She put the vehicle into drive before stepping harshly on the gas pedal. The sudden jolt caused Shiage and Rikou to wake up.

"Where are we going?" Shiage mumbled groggily.

"Nineteenth district. Looks like things just got interesting." Yomikawa remarked.

As she sharply turned a corner, Rikou slid and fell on top of Touma's chest. Touma held his hands high in the air as if telling Shiage: "Look! My hands are nowhere near her!" Shiage's face was twitching and if looks could kill, Touma would've spontaneously combusted right there. Tessou slinked back into her seat, shivering at the inevitable shootout that was going to take place.

When they arrived at the location, Touma turned away from the piles of dead bodies that lay sprawled on the pavement. Shiage shielded Rikou's eyes, while Tessou had to restrain herself from screaming right there. Yomikawa averted her eyes in revulsion at the fallen men and women that were slumped along the concrete. Most of the corpses congregated at a single rundown building. Yomikawa parked the car and quickly turned off the ignition. She turned to the rest of the occupants with a grave expression.

"This is it. Get your equipment and move out!" Yomikawa exclaimed as she kicked open the car door and pulled out her HK416 assault rifle before quickly advancing up on the building. She laid her back on the side, motioning Tsuzuri who fretfully followed her. Touma looked at Shiage, who didn't budge.

"We have to go." Touma muttered as he followed his commanding officer. Yomikawa began shouting at Shiage.

"Leave her in the van! It's safer there!" She hollered. Shiage looked conflicted. In the end, he said goodbye to Rikou and closed the door shut, moving up behind his fellow teammates.

"This is your first real operation." Yomikawa muttered. "Get ready."

Shiage crouched, pulling out his Colt M4A1 and leveling it at the door. Tsuzuri pulled out the Howa Type 89, readying it by her side. Touma stood beside Yomikawa and pulled out the SIG SG 551, nodding at her to go. They all flipped on the flashlights that were mounted underneath the barrels of their weapons simultaneously.

"Stay quiet." Yomikawa whispered as she turned the doorknob. Touma pointed his gun in the small opening she made as he watched out for any suspicious movement. Tsuzuri pushed inside, aiming her weapon all around the room. The darkness made it difficult to differentiate between what could be classified as an enemy and simply scenery. They stayed in a tight knit group, with Shiage watching the rear. Something was eating away at the back of Touma's mind. It was like he knew something was up.

"You smell that?" Touma spoke softly as he sniffed the air. "Propane."

"You serious?" Shiage snapped. "Why would there be propane here?"

"I don't know, but we have to search the area fast." Yomikawa expressed. "The culprit could still be here. We have to split up. Tessou and I will search the rest of this floor. Touma, Shiage, you two go upstairs and come back down in one minute. Got it?"

"Yeah." The said in unison. Tessou and Yomikawa then moved on, their flashlights the only thing visible from this distance. Touma and Shiage reluctantly ran up the stairs as silently as they could, checking each door. One by one they checked the bedrooms, the bathroom, and the closets. Nothing. There wasn't a trace that this culprit left behind. Shiage bit his lip and turned to the other boy.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. I think we should hurry back-" Touma began. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of an engine running. He and Shiage rushed towards the window and saw the Anti-Skill van driving away. Shiage stood there in confusion while Touma ran towards the stairs and yelled over the railing.

"Hey Yomikawa! Did you leave without us?" Touma bellowed.

"No! Why? What happened?" He heard her yell back. Touma froze in apprehension. Out of the corner of his eye, a spark.

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT NOW!"

It was too late. Within seconds, the entire building lit up brighter than the sun. The building started to crumble into pieces, the sound of the explosion travelling all across the city. From the distance, it looked like fireworks. The vivid light looked magnificent from far away.

It was anything but.


	3. Memory Dissonance

**Into the Darkness**

**Chapter Three: Memory Dissonance **

Touma was stuck in a daze.

Piles of rubble and debris entrapped his body, clutching onto him with no sign of letting up. A small shimmer of red and blue lights made its way towards his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He felt the weight being lifted off his back as someone threw the rocks off of him. He felt a hand reach towards his collar, dragging him to his feet.

Touma, in his confusion, could only see faintly see the silhouette of the person who saved him. He was pulled over to what he thought was an ambulance, and he was rested on the floor. Touma shook off his bewilderment and clutched his head in pain. His entire body was aching; every single muscle was sore. He coughed frequently due to the dust that had accumulated in his lungs. The boy looked to the side and saw Shiage arguing with Yomikawa. Touma gathered up his last remaining strength and sauntered over there as fast as he could.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Shiage shouted angrily at the older woman.

"In your own words, you said that Rikou wouldn't be a liability." Yomikawa replied calmly, unfazed by Shiage's aggressive tactics. "Anti-Skill has to survey the damage and take care of any casualties. I can assure you that tomorrow morning, we'll have an entire team tasked with finding her, I promise."

"She could be in danger damn it! You expect me to just wait here?"

"As your commanding officer, I absolutely forbid you from going off on your own. If you disregard that order, then I have no choice but to arrest you for obstructing our work." Yomikawa retorted. She turned towards Touma, and gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You received the brunt of the impact. Shiage jumped out of the window while Tessou and I ran through the front doors."

"Yeah… I think I'm alright." Touma answered as he looked at Shiage's direction. The brown haired boy was sitting in the corner, biting his knuckles to the point where they would bleed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be. Going off to find her now would only hinder our efforts. We'll go out to search for Rikou tomorrow morning, so make sure to get some rest until then." With that said, the blue haired woman left with Tessou, leaving only Touma, Shiage, and a whole lot of destruction in their wake.

The damage spanned the entire block. The building that collapsed may have been small, but the explosion was strong enough to blow apart other structures as well. The fire had spread across the area before it was quickly smothered in water by firefighters. What was left was a huge smoking pile of ash and a street filled with ambulances. Touma stalked up to Shiage, mindful of the situation he was in. He could see in his hands, he held a cell phone with a single text message on it.

_[In one hour, I will have no more need of this girl.]_

"The hell is that?"

"Who else? It's the guy that kidnapped her." Shiage groused.

Touma offered his hand to the boy. Shiage smacked it away profoundly.

"I'm going off to find her. I don't care what anyone says." Shiage replied as he pushed past the spiky haired teen. "If you're going to report me, then go ahead. I could care less. But don't ever get in my way. If you do… I'll kill you."

"I'm not going to report you." Touma stated as he grasped the boy's shoulder. "If anything, I'm going too."

"Heh, you really are a strange level zero aren't you?" Shiage remarked as he turned to face his companion. "What's your motivation? Why do you want to help me?"

"Do I need a reason to save someone?" Touma exclaimed as he clenched his fist into tight balls. His eyes burned with determination, his resolve absolute. His face bore a smile all of a sudden. "She's your friend, and you need my help. I don't need any more reason than that."

Shiage smirked and hugged his assault rifle close to his chest.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

**Academy City**

**12:10 A.M**

"We have less than an hour to find Rikou, and we can't ask Anti-Skill for help." Shiage declared as he dusted himself off. The brown haired boy looked around the area and saw an unlocked vehicle parked to the side. He handed Touma his phone. "The problem is, I have no idea where she is. Do you know this number?"

"No… but I know a person who might." Touma emphasized. He dialed the number on his own phone before following Shiage towards the car. It was an Anti-Skill police cruiser, and the owner was only several feet away from his vehicle, talking to another officer. Shiage quietly grasped the handle to the car with Touma following his example on the other side. The two quickly jumped inside, slamming the door and locking it behind them. Shiage went underneath the dashboard and hotwired the car in several seconds. The sound of the car going into ignition alerted the nearby personnel, and the man went to the front of the cruiser in an attempt to stop the two boys.

Shiage grumbled and quickly shifted into reverse, doing a 180 before he shifted in drive. From his rear view mirror, he could see the man pull out a pistol. He shot several times at the wheels, only being able to dent the spoiler. In defeat, the man pulled out his phone and contacted help.

"Looks like we've gone off and pissed Anti-Skill." Shiage grinned. Touma stood in the passenger seat, impatiently waiting for the dial tone to end. "Reminds me of the days I was in Skill-Out."

They drove on the highway, turning on the siren as they sped by the numerous cars that occupied the road. They each departed off the center, allowing Shiage and Touma to blast right through. Shiage never let up on the gas pedal, accelerating to over 85 miles per hour. They were lucky that there wasn't a lot of traffic; otherwise, they would've already crashed. While Shiage was speeding, Touma punched the dashboard, disabling the automatic tracking system it had enabled.

"Hello?" Touma muttered into his phone. He could hear some shuffling from the other end. "Shirai?"

"What do you want you barbarian?" The girl shouted into the receiver. Touma held the phone away from his ear.

"I'm forwarding a text message and the person who sent it. I need you to identify this person now!"

"Why? Don't tell me you're stalking a-"

"Just do it!" Touma roared. He could hear the girl reluctantly typing on her keyboard. Several moments went by without another sound, leaving Touma to wonder if she was actually searching.

"The guy's name is Hibiki Yuuma. Age sixteen, and a real troublemaker."

"Can you tell me where he lives or where he frequents?"

"He's usually seen around the industrial area. You know, the one with a lot of warehouses. I'll send you the coordinates onto your phone. Why are you searching for him? Is he your friend?"

"No…" Touma tentatively responded as he ended the call. His eyes casted downwards, his hand clutching his head. Under his breath, he spoke. "Even if he was… I don't remember anymore."

"What's wrong? You look a bit troubled." Shiage inquired. Touma shrugged it off.

"Let's go over to the industrial district." Touma announced; his body unusually stiff. "We don't have much time. Sooner or later, Anti-Skill is going to catch up with us."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Shiage took a nearby exit, somehow managing to avoid slamming into cars that encircled them. The boy maintained a high speed as he zipped down the empty streets. Shiage pulled on the handbrake and drifted along a corner before making a beeline towards the industrial district. As they arrived at their destination, Shiage turned off the engine and grabbed his equipment. Touma looked at the GPS that was included in his cell phone and glanced at the general area.

"If we got the right guy, she shouldn't be too far from here." Touma affirmed as he raised his pistol. "We're going to have to search all these warehouses one by one until we find her."

"Alright." Shiage replied as he readied his Colt M4A1. The two came up to the front of a warehouse. Touma aimed his pistol at the hinges of the door and pressed the trigger firmly. The door flew open and the two boys quickly hunted for the perpetrator. They had turned on their flashlights and explored different ends of the warehouse.

Shiage was frantic in his search for Rikou. Touma had never seen a person look so desperate in his entire life. This was the face of a man who had nothing else. The spiky haired teen understood the lengths to which this former Skill-Out would go to save one girl. In fact, it was the one thing they had in common. The two of them both shared the same resolve that would not be shaken even in the face of death.

Something was eating away at the back of Touma's mind. He felt oddly vulnerable, even more so than that time he faced Accelerator. Touma started coughing violently, as he felt his throat go dry. He could see Shiage was suffering the same effects as he was. Touma reached for his throat, and to his amazement, when he grasped it with his right hand, he no longer felt like he was being suffocated. He quickly sprinted over to Shiage and grabbed his throat. Shiage threw Touma a confused look after he recovered.

"What the hell was that?" Shiage wheezed.

"He's here." Touma verified. As if on cue, the person responsible came out of hiding.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you of all people here." The man stated as he eyed Touma with a look of familiarity. He was a fairly tall man who had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore scoured and battered clothes that made him look much more intimidating than he already was. "So what'cha doing in Anti-Skill?"

"You know him?" Shiage questioned. Touma shook his head furiously.

"Absolutely not! I'd never hang around people like him!" Touma asserted.

"Your words hurt you know?" The man replied. "Does the name Hibiki ring any bells?"

"No."

"It's only been two years and you've already forgotten about me. I'm sad." The man sarcastically smirked. "It's funny how you were such an agitator back in middle school… now you're working for the police of all things? Hah! You were always such a fruit."

"Where's Rikou?" Shiage demanded as he pointed his gun at Hibiki. The man frowned.

"Ah yeah, that girl. Well, turns out I couldn't get her to use her ability. For some reason, it just doesn't work. You see, that's why I came here. For you." The man said as he pointed towards Shiage. Hibiki turned towards Touma and scowled. "Kamijou, you can go rot in a ditch somewhere. You aren't worthy of my time."

"I asked you a damn question!" Shiage shouted, his hand tightening around the foregrip of his weapon.

"She's right over here." Hibiki stated as he dragged an unconscious girl by her collar.

"What did you do to her?" Shiage screamed. Every second that passed was hell for him.

"I didn't do anything you jackass." Hibiki retorted as he threw Rikou towards the brown haired boy. Shiage dropped his weapon and grabbed her into his arms, checking to see if the man had harmed her. Touma knew that if there was a single scratch, Shiage wouldn't just kill this man. He would undoubtedly slaughter and butcher him until there was nothing left but a pile of human remains. "I'm not the type who enjoys torturing women. I asked her to use Aim Stalker but when she tried, she fainted."

"Then why do you need Hamazura?" Touma asked. Hibiki turned to him casually.

"He knows the most about this girl, and so I thought I'd persuade him to help me. Nobody is leaving this building unless I get what I came for."

"Go to hell!" Shiage barked as he aimed fired his assault rifle at Hibiki. An explosion suddenly dispersed the bullets, causing them to fly around the room in a frenzy. Touma was thrown across the warehouse, his back slamming into a large shelf. Shiage shielded Rikou from the blast, getting hit on the side of his abdomen.

"How did you-"

"Everybody has fancy names for their powers. Mine's _**Catalysis**_. Lame huh? Basically, all I do is rearrange atoms and forcefully combine them, creating new chemical compounds, usually unstable ones. The leftover products are just tossed aside." Hibiki looked at Touma with contempt. "I'm just a level two, but I can already create a wide variety of compounds, just by using the air around you. The gas you inhaled was dinitrogen tetroxide which is extremely toxic and corrosive."

"Damn you…" Touma cursed as he struggled to get up. He was still weak from the events earlier.

"If I got to level five, I suppose my AIM would increase to cover an entire city block, instead of only several meters. It would also be possible for me to interact with another person's body. Imagine, me being able to cause you to spontaneously combust by increasing your blood alcohol levels; or even possibly creating explosive compounds inside your body, causing your organs and flesh to spill all over the pavement."

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" Touma growled as he forced himself to stand. He clenched his right hand into a fist.

"What better way to level up than killing all seven of the level fives of Academy City? Tracking them down is a difficult task, so I traced down an esper who had an ability that could be of some use. Do you object to such a thing? I always knew you were a pussy, but I never thought your pacifism extended beyond just yourself."

"I'll tell you one thing before I beat the crap out of you. You don't stand a chance against any of the level fives!" Touma quickly charged at his opponent, outstretching his right arm. An explosion appeared in front of him, causing him to be flung backwards by the shockwave. Hibiki stood over him and grabbed Touma by the collar.

"Looks like this is where you meet your end." Hibiki stated. Touma closed his eyes as he feared for the worst.

The attack never came.

Touma opened his eyelids to see his opponent staring back at him, baffled at his power's failure to work. Touma took this opportunity to grab Hibiki by the neck with his left hand before throwing a heavy jab with his right. The esper was thrown about like a ragdoll, crashing into multiple pieces of furniture that lay all over the apartment floor.

"Why doesn't my power work when I'm near you?" Hibiki gasped as he felt his bruised face.

"Hamazura! Take Rikou and get out of here!" Touma shouted as he dashed towards the enemy. Shiage nodded, placed Rikou over his shoulder, and sprinted towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Hibiki exclaimed as he lifted his arm to extend his AIM field. A quick punch with Imagine Breaker disrupted his AIM, allowing Shiage and Rikou to escape. Hibiki put his fingers to his mouth, looking at the scarlet liquid that now stained his skin.

"… It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood." Hibiki murmured eerily. "Do you remember my creed? Anybody who makes me bleed, I make killing them my priority."

"Good for you." Touma mocked as he readied himself again. "That doesn't mean much. You're a killer anyway. You killed those Anti-Skill soldiers."

"What? You thought that was me? Heh, I'm glad that you think so highly of me. Sadly, I wasn't the one who killed them."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I don't expect you to do anything. You were always a pain back then, and you're still a thorn in my backside today. Ever since I've known you, you've always been such a good guy. I hate that. Just because we went to the same school several years ago, doesn't mean I'll have any qualms killing you."

Touma threw all his weapons to the side. They weren't going to work on his adversary, even if he had the gall to kill someone.

"Don't worry, because I have no intention of dying." Touma uttered.

"I'll blow apart your body, and carve my name in your blood." Hibiki stated. Touma instinctively felt the need to jump to his side, and he followed through. Immediately after he did so, an explosion appeared before him. He could feel the heat pressing against his face.

Touma was stuck on the defensive, actively avoiding the areas where Hibiki was aiming his ability at. Soon enough, the entire warehouse was filled with smoke from the ensuing fires that broke out. Touma's breaths became pants, his back still sore from the building that collapsed on top of him. Touma could barely see, and he could feel himself starting to become lightheaded.

"Tch, you're a persistent cockroach." Hibiki muttered as he lunged towards Touma. He grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the stomach before moving onto his head. Touma could feel his own blood being spilt in front of him, his vision blurring. Was that because of the carbon monoxide or the beating he was enduring?

Touma reacted by giving Hibiki an uppercut, slicing his lip. Touma went on the offensive and didn't let up. He punched the esper numerous times in the chest and head, so much so that his knuckles began to cut open.

Hibiki pulled Touma's hair and punched him several times in the face before putting him into a headlock. Touma could feel the air leaving his system and kicked his opponent's legs. Touma rolled to his side and tried to get up, only falling down again due to his legs giving out.

'_Damn it… Not yet…' _Touma strained. He stopped when he thought he heard something speaking to him. Something in the back of his mind. All of a sudden, he felt rejuvenated. It was like something inside him was giving him the power to continue on this fight. He stood up, and caught the punch that Hibiki threw. From there, the match was finished.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Touma remarked. He then clenched his own right hand into a fist. When he struck Hibiki, he could have sworn he saw a dragon.

The sheer might of the attack was unbelievable. Hibiki flew backwards and slammed into the brick wall, creating a large dent. Touma heaved a sigh of relief, which was cut short when he saw the roof was coming down. Trudging through the fire and wreckage, Touma grabbed Hibiki and hoisted him on his shoulder. He slowly walked out the front, only to see an entire barricade formed by firefighters and Anti-Skill alike.

From the corner of his eye he saw Shiage and Rikou, who was now conscious, standing next to one of the police cruisers. He could see Yomikawa rushing towards him. He could see himself falling forwards.

And thankfully, darkness.


	4. Social Convention

**A/N: **Tsun: Since volumes 14 and 15 of the novels happens congruently (at least, I think they do considering Touma isn't even in the 15th), the story takes places after Shiage fights Mugino but before Touma fights Terra. Rikou's true power still isn't revealed as of yet, and Touma's secret will play an important part later on.

**Into the Darkness**

**Chapter Four: Social Convention**

"I have to say, you got screwed up pretty bad."

"Is that so? It doesn't feel like it."

Touma was seated in his hospital bed, wearing a familiar green patient gown. Beside him were Shiage and Rikou wearing their winter attire, supposedly because the weather was getting even worse and soon snowfall would arrive. Rikou had in her hands a small box of cookies that she bought from the department store and silently handed it to Touma. Touma smiled back and took the food from her, placing it on the side.

"The doctors said that you would've been here for at least several days because of the carbon monoxide poisoning, but it looks like they were wrong. Geez, are you made of steel or something?" Shiage remarked.

"I wish." Touma replied as he gazed out the window. His mind drifted elsewhere. "It's Sunday so I suppose that there's no school…"

"What? Looking forward to teaching again?"

"No… Unlike you, I'm both a student and a teacher." Touma explained. "I still have to go to complete assignments and study on my own time. I actually have to take night school now! Can you believe that?"

"Since you're looking so energetic, why don't you come with me and Rikou?" Shiage proposed gruffly. He didn't seem too fond of the idea, but it seemed like Rikou convinced him. "After all, you kind of saved us, so you can think of this as our payment. That way, I don't owe you any favors."

"I'm afraid you two can't do that." Yomikawa said as she slid Touma's door open. Shiage froze in fear as he saw the blue haired woman approach him and Rikou. Yomikawa wore her blue Anti-Skill outfit, which Touma had trouble getting accustomed to.

"You're not here to arrest me for 'obstructing your work' are you?" Shiage meekly asked as he edged away from the woman.

"No… you two did a brave thing going against orders." Yomikawa declared. "No innocent casualties were reported and you captured the culprit much faster than I expected. He now resides in the Anti-Skill youth detention center. We've crosschecked his ability multiple times with the wounds that the soldiers received, and they don't match. Those soldiers suffered multiple lacerations and internal hemorrhaging, something I don't think he's capable of doing. I guess he just came by and stole the van on impulse."

"Well, the news about no casualties sounds pretty good." Touma mumbled as he tried to forget his encounter with the other teen.

"That kid that you captured, he seems kind of… different."

"Crazy you mean."

"Well, I wouldn't use such a strong word. We've checked into his past and it turns out that you two went to the same school a little more than two years ago. Do you mind filling me in?"

"… I don't-" Touma was interrupted by Yomikawa. He was glad too, because he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Don't worry, you don't need to. I did enough research and discovered that Hibiki Yuuma was a child error. He stayed in an orphanage that could barely provide for him. He was constantly malnourished and mistreated. He later left and took up odd jobs here and there in order to pay for his tuition. While at school, he would get excellent marks in most subjects despite being a level zero. However, he was notorious for breaking into people's lockers, stealing their money, and basically beating them up."

Touma didn't know how to reply.

"He grew to resent espers because of their superior abilities. He made a distinction when targeting people. There were several people he didn't go after. One of them was you Kamijou. It wasn't because you were a level zero, like him at the time. He went after anybody who he felt wronged him in some way. In fact, I'd even go so far as to say he was your friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there." Touma shouted excessively. "Are we talking about the same guy? This guy told me just yesterday that he hated me. He tried to kill me!"

"You don't remember? I'm just telling you what you should already know." Yomikawa asserted. Touma went quiet after that. "Anyways, it isn't my business to interfere with your past. Hibiki will remain the detention center for some time. Hopefully, it'll mellow him out."

"Doubt it."

"The reason I came here wasn't to tell you about that kid, but because your teacher, Komoe, wants me to check up on you. She wanted to see if you were doing well enough to go to night school." Yomikawa mentioned as she examined the box of cookies that Touma had left on the side. Touma's stomach suddenly started churning in hunger. "Just because you're involved in Anti-Skill, doesn't mean that you can't work for your grades."

"I knew accepting that offer seemed too good to be true…" Touma moaned out loud. "Fukou da."

"Oh and Shiage, since you're here as well, I need to speak to you about something." The woman mentioned.

"What is it?" Shiage touchily griped. The three other occupants of the room later left, leaving Touma to his thoughts. The spiky haired boy rested his head on his pillow, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while.

* * *

It was evening by the time Touma forced himself to go to school. The sun had already set, and the entire area was lit up by blue neon lights. Night school was hosted at his high school, much to his convenience, and so he followed the path he would usually take in the morning. Strangely enough, he didn't feel sore from the fight he had earlier. He had healed completely within a matter of hours. Strange.

He had left Index in Aisa's care as he was unable to properly care for her. He was gone so often that people would wonder if he actually existed anymore. He had gotten a call from Tsuchimikado, who told him about all the rumors floating around about him. Some of them were like: "Maybe one of the girls found him cheating and then beat him to death" or "Maybe he tried picking up some girl and met her boyfriend." or "Nice boat."

Did they really think of him that poorly?

Touma trekked his feet along the floor and pushed open the door to his classroom, which was also conveniently being used as the room for night school. He looked around and saw his teacher Komoe, some random students, and…

"Fukiyose?"

"Oh… Kamijou." She stated with little surprise. She had her arms crossed underneath her humongous breasts, almost as if she emphasized their size. Though, Touma will never point that out. Never. "I knew you'd eventually land yourself here."

"W-What are you doing here?" Touma stammered as he tried to pry his gaze off of her assets.

"I wanted an extra credit."

"… That's it? That's your reason for taking extra classes?"

"I just don't want my grades to suffer like yours." She stated plainly. Touma groaned and took the seat beside her, slamming his head to his desk. He could see the girl had her bag filled to the brim with health products that looked like something you'd see on one of those television channels. He didn't say anything. That was his answer to Fukiyose.

"Well it's nice to see you again Kamijou-chan!" Komoe contended as she began writing on the chalkboard. Amusingly enough, she grabbed a stool and stood on it as she reached for the board. Touma sighed as he turned to Seiri, who was glaring at him intensely.

"If you're going to ask, all those rumors are false. Also, the 'Nice boat!' thing wasn't funny. At all." Touma defended.

"I wasn't going to ask that, though, it's good to know that you didn't soil the purity of any girl just yet."

"Well I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me." Touma sarcastically grumbled.

"I was just wondering what you do in Anti-Skill. I'm afraid that your irresponsible behavior will rub off on the more hardworking soldiers. That'd be pretty bad wouldn't it?"

"It sucks really. I had to go through this hellish training for three days, and then I get sent out on a whim to go fights these rouge espers. The food's decent and I earn enough to support my roommate, but you would not believe the crap I go through. Then, when all is said and done, I'm forced to work as a teacher!"

"A teacher? You mean teaching students? In a class?" Seiri asked.

"Yeah. They just had to choose Tokiwadai of all places."

"Tokiwadai? They sent you to a school filled only with girls? What were they thinking?"

"Hey, what's with that look? I don't understand why anytime somebody mentions a girl, they give me that stare. What did I do wrong? I'm not some kind of huge monster that goes around abducting young maidens and then forcing them to be my wife and have my children!"

"Are you really that dense, or are you just putting up this charade to get me to lower my guard? Well it's not going to work." Seiri replied as she opened up her textbook, digging her face into it. Touma clasped his face with his hands in utter humiliation, smothering himself within the contents of his notebook.

"I knew this would be a bad idea…" Touma sulked as he planted his face towards his desk.

When night school was over and the small number of students left the area, Touma headed out the front entrance. He shivered as he felt the cold breeze swoop by him, brushing off several of the leaves that barely hung onto their branches. He wore his normal school uniform which was one of the many mistakes he made today. As he walked towards the exit, he saw Seiri just standing outside the gates, looking off into the moonless sky.

"Uh, do you want me to walk you home?" Touma suggested as he walked up to the girl. Seiri looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"If you think this is going to work like one of your dating sims, where you walk me home and I'm supposed to go 'Thank you Kamijou! I needed that!' then you are more delusional than I thought." She stated as she turned away from the boy. "Unfortunately for you, no flags will be raised tonight."

"You know… for somebody who dislikes me with such passion, you sure have a good knowledge of dating sims." Touma mentioned as he started to walk away. "Well, I guess I'll just leave-"

"I said that it isn't going to work like a dating sim. I didn't say you weren't walking me home." Seiri quickly retorted. Touma heaved a sigh and approached the black haired girl from behind. They didn't say anything, leaving Touma to just follow the girl wherever she went.

Academy City was still a bustling place even at night. Since it was so advanced technologically, lights were basically plastered all over the area without fear of wasting electricity. Bars and casinos were open at this time, and the arcade seemed to be as lively as ever. Still, wandering around during this time of day was something Touma didn't want to do very often. He often had the misfortune of bumping into several gangs, which usually ended with him being chased around the entire district.

Touma made a hushed moan as he felt the cold air once again swoop by his body. The young teen's eyes observed as the wind accidentally picked up a bit of Seiri's skirt. Touma was behind her, his eyeballs fixated at the contents of her undergarments which were clearly visible. He had seen those before, just like the time she threw a fastball at him and basically flashed him her skirt.

"What are you looking at?" The girl mumbled in a dark voice as she turned on the boy. Touma told himself to avert his gaze, but his body fought back, telling him that he needed this. How sexually deprived was this boy?

"I… Uh… I'm sorry Fukiyose!" Touma apologized as he quickly bowed his head in mortification. The girl gave a small scowl before she carried on. Touma followed her in shame.

"Where's your dormitory?" Touma asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well since we go to the same school, obviously our dormitories have to be close to one another."

"I've lived on the second floor of the girl's side for more than a year now. Are you saying that you've never seen me?"

"The moment I say anything, is the moment you twist it around and make it sound like I did something bad. So no thanks."

They walked the rest of the way in moderate silence. Regrettably for the two of them, they just happened to stumble upon what looked to be a gang of delinquents who stood off to the side, waiting for their prey. Touma immediately glowered at this sight. Just when he thought that he could go by without having to fight, it turns out fate had other plans for him.

The thugs took notice of the two teens and surrounded them. Seiri subconsciously inched closer to Touma, though he didn't notice. Touma glanced around, counting at least seven muggers. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he made sure to protect Seiri. These delinquents never learn do they?

"Hey girly." One of the delinquents spoke. "Why don't you ditch this loser and come with us?"

"Yeah. You could do much better than that scrawny punk." Another thug spoke.

"You guys are seriously starting to piss me off." Touma muttered as he grabbed Seiri by the arm and led her through the crowd. A man blocked his path, causing Touma's blood to boil. He didn't have time for this.

"Where are you going with her?" The man asked in a taunting manner as he approached the spiky haired boy in an attempt to intimidate him. Touma sighed and clenched his fist, preparing for the inevitable brawl.

One second was all it took to knock that man unconscious. The delinquent flew backwards and landed on his face, sliding across the asphalt. Touma however, stood there in shock. He wasn't the one who threw the punch. The elegant Fukiyose did.

"If there's one thing I can't stand more than irresponsible people, it's perverts like you." Seiri stated as she withdrew her arm. She cracked her knuckles menacingly as she watched the rest of the thugs scramble around in fear. Touma watched as the whole legion of delinquents dashed away in terror from the girl.

"Wow… that was unexpected." Touma mumbled. He watched as Seiri reached into her pocket, pulling out a small carton of milk. Touma noted that the milk she was drinking must've supplied her with super powers.

* * *

"We're going to Avignon?"

"Yes, we'll be going there to suppress the riots that have suddenly appeared all throughout France. This is a part of Academy City's attempt to build strong ties with other nations." Yomikawa remarked. "You know how Anti-Skill had a little weapon demonstration earlier this week? That was to show off what we are capable of."

Shiage and Yomikawa stood inside Anti-Skill headquarters as they discussed their upcoming mission. Shiage had already walked Rikou home, making sure that he kept her company whenever he could. At the moment, Shiage was busy eating several plates of food in the cafeteria. Yomikawa looked at him with uneasy as she saw him eat through her wallet like butter. Do all teenagers have huge appetites? Then again, they hadn't eaten in a long time.

"If I'm going, what about Rikou?" Shiage inquired with his mouth full of food.

"Rikou will be taken care of by Kikyou Yoshikawa, a scientist, so you don't have to worry about whether or not she's safe."

"By suppressing these riots… we won't be carrying guns will we?" Shiage asked.

"Of course we will. We're not going to use them I hope, but we have other means of calming down the rioting. Remember how I told you that with my training, I could send you out into a warzone within a day? You're not going to be fighting anybody, and I feel that the training you've got is sufficient enough to partake."

"So why is it that you had to tell me and not Kamijou?" Shiage said.

"He isn't coming with us. One of the directors told me that the general superintendent would not allow Kamijou to go." Yomikawa argued. "They claimed that him going to Avignon would put too much stress on him and would only be detrimental to his performance. That doesn't make any sense, considering that earlier today he looked perfectly fine."

"Oh…" Shiage muttered. "So I guess it's just you, me, and Tsuzuri right?"

"Right." Yomikawa mentioned. "I didn't want to tell Kamijou because I know he's going to come, regardless of what the superintendent wants. I just don't want to risk any of us getting in trouble for something that could have been prevented."

"Damn that guy... He always gets off easy." Shiage muttered to himself. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Touma and Seiri continued walking down towards their dormitories after the little encounter with the wannabe rebels. The boy looked over at Seiri with a bit of amazement. He had always known she could be quite aggressive, such as the multiple times where he, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami all suffered by her hand. He had never seen her actually beat up another person. Well, 'beat up' wasn't the correct phrase. She completely wrecked that guy.

"I haven't seen you a lot since Daihaseisai." Seiri said all of a sudden. "I was just wondering what you were up to. You know, whether you were keeping up with your studies. After all, I dislike people who just give up, and that includes your studies too."

"My studies are going just fine…" Touma replied submissively. "How's school now that you're stuck with Tsuchimikado and Aogami?"

"Well the two of them act pretty much the same as always, but Tsuchimikado seems a bit quieter. That teacher, Oyafune, seems to enjoy your absence. I bet it's because she doesn't get to sentence the four of us to some sort punishment. I guess now that you're gone, the idiot trio is all split up huh?"

"You don't sound too happy about that. Maybe you miss manhandling the three of us."

"Are you kidding? At least I don't have to go and pick weeds anymore." Seiri replied as she lightly punched Touma on the arm. "No, it's just that without you around, there's nobody to scold who'll actually listen."

"… I only go to Tokiwadai every other day as a substitute. I'll be in class sometimes, so I'm sure you'll have many more chances to get Oyafune angry."

"Tell me… do you know why Anti-Skill picked you?" Seiri questioned as she tried changing the subject. "I mean, there are probably a thousand more suitable kids out there."

"All Yomikawa told me was that there was a way to save my failing grades, which you should know, isn't for the lack of trying. It's weird though. I tried protesting at first, but she was so persistent. She offered to keep me away from any dangerous events and even offered me a part of her salary."

The two reached a huge complex that was split into two sides. Touma had never realized that Seiri had lived so close by, but then again, many things seemed to slip by his head.

"It was good to see you again." Seiri said. "I was starting to think those rumors of you dying were true for a few days now."

"Well, I do have my fair share of near death experiences." Touma mumbled. The girl never realized the merit of his statement.

The two said their goodbyes, leaving Touma to go climb up the many flights of stairs that led to his floor. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and flipped it open only to see _UNKNOWN_ plastered in large letters on his screen. He answered the call and placed it near his ear.

"Touma Kamijou?" A feminine voice called from the speaker.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"Do you know the teacher Oyafune, who works at your school? I am her mother, and I am also one of the twelve directors of Academy City. Before you hang up, here me out. You have heard of the riots in Avignon am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"The Roman Catholic Church is protesting against Academy City following the aftermath of their small assault a few weeks back. However, there is a supernatural force behind these protests, forcing them to act against Academy City. They are being manipulated by a secret magical organization known as God's Right Seat."

"God's Right Seat?"

"Yes. This group was originally formed as an 'intelligence organization'. Later on, it evolved into something much larger in scope. The members of this association all hold high positions of power and were the direct cause of the attack by the magicians earlier. Do you see where I'm going with this? If these people aren't stopped, then Academy City will go to war. Only you, with Imagine Breaker, can help solve this conflict. I have already contacted your commanding officer, and you are excused from Anti-Skill work until then. Please, go to Avignon and end this crisis."

Touma was about to respond with a lengthy rebuttal on how he already had such a large workload before he heard the sound of a gunshot ring through his ears. He could hear a thud coming from the other end of the phone, causing him to choke in horror.

"Hello? Are you there? Answer me!"

"Oh, hey Kami-yan." The voice of Tsuchimikado came through. Touma was far from relieved. "What's up?"

"What was that? Did you shoot her?"

"She told me to Kami-yan. Academy City was basically using her daughter as a tool to coerce her to work with them. Academy City wants a war. Had she continued, millions of lives will be forfeited all over the globe, and had she refused, her daughter would have been the price to pay."

"… Then what do I do now?"

"The two of us will be going to Avignon. We're going to retrieve something called the _Document of Constantine_. It is an artifact which is being used by God's Right Seat in order to fuel the protests." Tsuchimikado commented. Touma could here the sound of a gun being holstered in the background. "Looks like it'll be just like old times Kami-yan. Get some rest, because we're leaving tomorrow."

With that said, the line went dead.


	5. Fiamma Appears!

**A/N: **Itsuwa's eyes are purple. The anime messed them up by making them golden, but still, she's awesome regardless.

Any mentions of video games or consoles are parodies, and therefore, I purposely misspell them.

**Into the Darkness**

**Chapter Five: Fiamma Appears!**

"Why are you so quick to carry out your plans? Have you no patience?"

"I'm sorry Acqua, but this is all for the good of England. You see, we have yet to obtain the Index Librorum Prohibitorum or Sasha Kruezhev so I have no need for that boy as of yet. However, it would make the most sense to keep him close by. As an ally? Maybe not, but that prospect does have its benefits."

"Will we be collecting his right hand?"

"In due time, yes. I'd advise you not to go after the boy, as he probably remembers your face. Instead, I'll go collect him and see if I can sever his ties with Academy City. After that, we can bomb them to hell and back."

"I wish you weren't so quick to dismiss the Pope's opinions. After all, you were the one who convinced him that Academy City is our enemy."

"Acqua… you know better than anyone else that the battlefield is a place where there are only allies and enemies. It doesn't matter how we reach that point, but the results we get. That is what God's Right Seat strives for. Our goal is to unite the world, and if the Pope can't see that, then it would be better off if we don't listen to him at all."

"…"

* * *

It was early in the morning when a loud booming sound erupted from the sky. One of Academy City's stealth planes soared through the air, causing the clouds to part away from the plane's path. Despite being able to reach a speed of 7000km/h, the plane wasn't even close to breaking the sound barrier. It mainly cruised along the clear blue atmosphere, gazing at the land below.

Avignon.

Inside the stealth plane resided both a pilot and a co-pilot who sat in the cockpit. Two other occupants stood near an open latch, the wind cascading by their faces. The two of them had parachuting harnesses fastened to their bodies, as well as a reserve in case the first had failed. A spiky haired teenager peered over the edge, observing the vast amount of green and blue that filled his eyes.

"Uh… Tsuchimikado? How high are we at the moment?" The boy asked.

"About 14000 feet nya~" Tsuchimikado replied as he tapped the backpack that Touma wore. The boy looked over his shoulder in cynicism. The blond haired man walked besides Touma. "Our main objective is the Document of Constantine which is somewhere in Avignon. Its power is to make Catholics believe anything the Pope says. The Pope claimed Academy City as an enemy of the Roman Catholic Church after the assault a few weeks earlier. The reason they're holding these protests is to persuade other nations into severing ties with Academy City, maybe even going to war with us."

"So you want me to destroy the Document of Constantine with Imagine Breaker right?" Touma alluded as he brandished his right hand.

"Yeah. I'd love to fill you in with the rest of the details, but it looks like we have to get off nya~" Tsuchimikado remarked as he saw a huge ruffle of trees below him. They were planning on dropping in an obscure location, one that could not be easily traced. "You already know how to parachute right Kami-yan?"

"Yeah."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" The blond then kicked Touma's back, sending him sprawling out the plane. Touma was thrown into a panic, and as he fell, he could see Tsuchimikado giving him the hugest jackass smile he had ever seen in his life.

"You bastard! I swear, I'll kill you for this!" Touma shouted even though his voice wasn't audible. Tsuchimikado later jumped out as well, falling several feet away from Touma.

Touma hadn't ever parachuted in his life. As he fell, he felt a rush of adrenaline course through him. He descended closer and closer towards the ground which spanned several miles. He could see the Calvet Museum, the river that led to Villeneuve les Avignon, and Palais des Papes. Somehow, he managed to recall the history lessons he had learned from his teacher, but seeing it in person was truly more interesting than reading it from a textbook.

The boy felt that it was time to release his parachute and so he grabbed onto the chute and pulled it towards his face.

Nothing happened.

Was it malfunctioning? Touma frantically released the chute and pulled again even harder. The same result happened. Touma grabbed the chute from his reserve and pulled tightly. Luckily, this one had yielded to him and allowed him to float along the currents. Unfortunately, the lines of his parachute were forced to wrap around his neck because of his late release, causing him to choke. His fingers tried to pry the tangled lines off his throat, but to no avail. He could see Tsuchimikado land somewhere off in the distance. His vision started to fade.

He then blacked out.

* * *

Shiage and the other Anti-Skill members were being dropped off at a LZ near the outskirts of Avignon. The young man had his riot gear all attended for, which made him look more like a soldier than a teenager. His eyes slanted when he saw several other Anti-Skill personnel talking rather loudly and obnoxiously. He hadn't been able to get on the same helicopter as Tsuzuri and Yomikawa, so he was stuck with these strangers for the time being.

The numerous Boeing CH-47 helicopters hovered several miles away from Fort Saint-André, where a massive accumulation of trees covered their descent. The loading ramp at the end of the fuselage opened up with soldiers spilling out in the dozens. Shiage sighed, grabbed his equipment, and moved out. The helicopters later retreated off into the distance, leaving a little more than a hundred soldiers in its wake.

"C'mon Hamazura, get a move on!" One of the soldiers shouted. Shiage felt a swift kick to his backside which caused him to stumble forward. Shiage reluctantly followed the other soldiers as they advanced towards Avignon.

They were sent there as peacekeeping troops to suppress the riot. Inside the chambers of their guns were nonlethal rubber bullets. They all wore protective helmets, riot shields, tasers, batons, etc. Still, Shiage felt unbearably nervous as they traversed the ground. Why did they have to send such a large force?

Anti-Skill was given a chance to develop stronger ties with France, and therefore their government allowed Academy City to halt the riot. It made sense that Academy City would jump on this opportunity. For years now, they suffered hostility from other nations due to their advanced technology and isolation. This was a chance for them to get out there and develop a stronger relationship with other countries.

Frankly, Shiage didn't give a damn.

* * *

Touma eyes shot open. He immediately doubled over and coughed up all the water that filled his lungs. The liquid was mixed with his own spit and vomit, pouring out onto the gravel beneath him. After he managed to gain his composure, he looked to the side and saw a river, the same one he had seen from above earlier. His black school uniform was drenched and clung onto his skin like a tattoo. The temperature wasn't as cold as Japan, but that meant nothing considering it was almost winter. The spiky haired teen examined his surroundings and his eyes met a pair of familiar purple ones.

"Oh… Itsuwa…?" Touma asked. He could remember he met her once before, when he went to Italy. The boy noticed that she too was drenched, most likely from rescuing him. His eyes gazed at her purple shirt, which started to become transparent. In his mind, he just said: "Purple bra."

"Are you okay?" The purple haired girl asked in concern. Touma quickly moved his head so that he didn't appear suspicious.

"Y-Yeah." Touma stammered. Itsuwa rummaged through her bag and pulled out a towel which she offered to Touma. He took it and began to wipe his hair dry. "W-What are you doing here? If you're here, does that mean that the Amakusa Catholics are here too?"

"We're here because of the riots that are breaking throughout France." Itsuwa replied timidly. She glanced around back and forth. "M-Maybe we should go someplace safer…"

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean… you're pretty wet." Touma stated. Itsuwa realized what the boy had meant.

"Y-You can go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." She mumbled shyly. Touma shrugged and went on with his way. The boy looked over his shoulder for a second and saw Itsuwa dart towards the trees with her bag.

Touma walked along the streets of Avignon, mostly admiring the architecture. This place was vastly different from Academy City. Avignon looked so… medieval and majestic. The buildings looked to be made out of stone, reaching up into the sky. He felt so out of place. It felt like he was playing one of those Assassin games for his Polystation again.

Itsuwa later managed to find Touma. The boy tried to mask his blush when he saw that she was wearing a very skimpy small shirt that reached up to her navel and hugged her skin like glue. The ends of the shirt were tied together, conveniently concealing her chest, which Touma realized, had no bra. He could see her cleavage, and he desperately wished he was better at hiding his gaze.

The two later walked into a nearby café, noticing the several other inhabitants glaring at them. The two looked very out of place. The boy was dripping with water, and was clearly not from this area, and the girl was gathering a lot of attention due to her sparse clothing, which was not her fault at all. They couldn't speak French either, which further complicated things. Out of the corner of his eye, Touma saw Tsuchimikado in the corner, drinking what he had believed to be an espresso coffee.

"You traitor!" Touma declared in Japanese, making sure that only his companion could hear him. "I almost freaking died out there! How can you look at me with those innocent eyes after knowing what you did?"

"Aw, c'mon Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado argued as he took a sip of his drink. "You survived didn't you? I just didn't want you backing out nya~"

"I wasn't going to anyway. Besides, Itsuwa's going to be helping us." Touma stated as he turned to the girl. "You guys are here for the Document too right?"

"Yeah. There's a magical link in between Avignon and the Vatican that enables the Document of Constantine to work." She whispered. "A long time ago, the popes resided in Palais des Papes up until the French Revolution. Since the Document needs a magical link from here to the Vatican, that would mean that the Document of Constantine resides in Palais des Papes."

No sooner did Itsuwa finish her sentence when a man came bolting towards Touma, attempting to strike him with a large cup. Touma quickly maneuvered his head out of reach and then spun around, grabbing the man's arm and using his momentum to flip him over his shoulder and onto the table. The table broke underneath the man's weight, causing Touma to wince as he saw the man crumple in pain.

The entire café started to surround Touma, and only him. The black haired boy shrunk into a small corner as he watched Itsuwa and Tsuchimikado edge out from the other side.

"W-Why are they going after me and not you guys?" Touma shouted at his two other friends.

"Nya… I guess they must've seen you as you dropped down from your parachute. Bad timing Kami-yan."

Itsuwa grabbed Touma by the arm and pushed past through the large mob that had gathered. As they bustled out of the café, they saw Tsuchimikado run in the opposite direction. Touma and Itsuwa ran into a small alleyway and hid in the shadows. They watched as the large mob of people rush past them.

"What is that idiot doing?" Touma muttered as he contemplated on Tsuchimikado's actions.

"We should probably head over to Palais des Papes soon." Itsuwa remarked as she scanned the area.

"What about Saiji and the others? Are they also coming with us?"

"No, they're gathering info about the Document and the riots. It'd be dangerous to try and regroup with them from here."

"Then let's get going." Touma said.

The two ran down the streets of Avignon, making sure to remain unsuspicious if at all possible. Touma and Itsuwa sprinted for a long time before the boy had to come to a halt. He wasn't tired, as he had ran away from many thugs over the course of his stay in Academy City. His stomach on the other hand, growled loudly in hunger.

"Are you okay?" Itsuwa asked as she turned to the teen.

"Yeah… I'm used to being hungry for a long while now…" Touma scoffed as he remembered Index frequently eating all of his reserves. "Do you have a map or something? We could get lost."

"Uh, yeah I do actually." Itsuwa replied as she fumbled with her bag. Seconds later, she pulled out a large piece of paper detailing all of Avignon's landmarks and geographical features. Touma grabbed the map and scanned it feverishly. He froze when he couldn't understand a word of it. Keep in mind, he couldn't read French, nor did he have an understanding of the Latin alphabet.

"Can you read it Itsuwa?" Touma asked as he handed it back to her.

"N-No… I was hoping you could."

"Well… we are officially screwed." Touma stated bluntly as he grabbed a fistful of his hair in irritation. "I guess we have to search any building that looks even remotely like a landmark."

That's just what they did.

* * *

Shiage wasn't enjoying his current job at all.

He and many other fellow soldiers stood in front of the mob that was chasing Touma earlier, trying to get them to calm down. In the crowd were some protesters who were against Academy City's forces. Some of them even used violence such as throwing rocks or trying to push past. Shiage grimaced as he felt a stray pebble smack against his visor.

"Yomikawa… this has to be the most freaking boring thing I have ever done." Shiage cursed as he tried to restrain himself from actually making use of his gear. The woman beside him shrugged.

"Well, it could be worse." Yomikawa replied. "It beats being in Academy City by a long shot."

"What do you mean? Academy City's much safer right?"

"Unfortunately, that isn't true. While it looks like that on the front, it's much worse in reality. Sure, we have gangs and such, but they're also mercenary groups, illegal organizations, and stuff like that. In fact, one of my jobs is to make sure none of these ever goes public. I make sure to suppress these groups so we don't have any more acts of violence."

Shiage was about to speak until he saw several tear gas grenades fly over his head. The tear gas grenades landed several feet away from the crowd but the effects were still there. A whitish gas rose into the air, causing those without proper protection to cough, cry, and sneeze. The crowd then dispersed, with some of the affected collapsing into a crumpled heap. Shiage stood there, not knowing whether he was staring in amazement or pure horror. A small beep came from Yomikawa's earpiece.

"We have confirmation on the whereabouts of the Document. All units please move towards coordinates 43.95 N, 4.81 E."

Yomikawa looked at her watch which also doubled as a GPS, compass, and tracking device. She punched in the numbers, and waited for the location to appear.

"Are we going somewhere again?" Shiage mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but we aren't here just for peacekeeping." Yomikawa asserted. "This is for Academy City's best interest, so make sure you do everything I tell you to okay?"

Shiage contemplated for a moment. It wasn't like he was in any position to disagree.

"Alright."

* * *

After about an hour of searching, the two came upon the Calvet Museum which was mainly empty. Touma wrapped his fist with a towel from Itsuwa's bag and smashed the window with a swift punch. Touma quickly brushed away the stray pieces of glass shards that hung on the edge of the frame before he leaped inside, helping Itsuwa along the way.

The girl speedily went into the center of the building and drew a large magic circle with a piece of chalk. Touma stood on the side in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"We might be a fair bit away from the Document. If the Document of Constantine remains active for any longer, something bad might happen." Itsuwa replied as she continued drawing the circle. She rummaged through her bag once again. Touma began to wonder just how much stuff she keeps in there. "I'm going to disrupt the mana flow."

"Can't I just… you know, touch it?" Touma asked as if it were the obvious thing to do.

"I know you can disrupt magic with your right hand, but it doesn't work on everything. If you could disrupt any form of supernatural or divine properties, that would mean you could negate the ley lines of this planet. You'd be able to destroy the objects that keep this world in balance. Since that isn't the case, that would mean your power is limited to only certain types of magic."

Touma stood there contemplating what Itsuwa just said. If what she said was true, how come a being like Misha would've been killed if he had touched her? His face became red when he saw Itsuwa pull out an extra set of panties. Itsuwa had placed her slippers, a water bottle, the map, and her panties in a unique fashion around the magic circle. The magic circle began to glow, much to Touma's amazement.

All of a sudden, the wall to the museum exploded, sending chunks of stone flying around the room. Touma lunged forward and pushed Itsuwa out of the way the moment a large guillotine blade came crashing down. Touma whipped out Imagine Breaker and met the blade head on, punching it with a burst of strength. The pure white blade shattered into tiny pieces, dissolving like flour.

Touma was taken aback when he saw a figure emerge from the smoke. The man that stood opposite of him had spiky green hair and a distorted face to match. The man looked to be more than twice Touma's age, with wrinkles and other blemishes creeping onto his face. The flour that had dissipated rose into the air and formed into a blade once again, going towards the green haired man.

"Who the hell are you?" Touma growled as he stood between the man and Itsuwa.

"My name is Terra of the Left, part of God's Right Seat." The man stated as he readied his blade once again. "Why don't you two entertain me for a while?"

Touma ducked as he felt the wind pass by the tip of his hair. The blade was swung a mere inch away from his skull, thankfully saving his life. The blade elongated and was thrust downwards, forcing Touma to roll out of the way. The blade sliced through the brick walls and dented the concrete like they were butter. Touma sat there wide eyed as he saw Terra withdraw his weapon, looking at him pitifully.

"I was expecting more from you. Why are you holding back? Are you scared of showing your true power?" The man remarked as he slashed at Touma. Itsuwa quickly brought out her spear and used her version of _**Nanasen**_, entangling Terra within seven wires that were as hard as steel. The tip of Terra's sword was right in front of Touma's face, shaking as Terra struggled to move himself from the shackles that bind him.

"How come it isn't cutting you?" Itsuwa yelled as she pulled on the wires to strengthen their lethality.

"Foolish girl. Your attacks are futile." Terra stated as the wires broke apart like pieces of string. He then sliced at the air, causing the wind to part as a huge gash of air came rushing towards Itsuwa. The girl braced herself, stumbling backwards and slamming into a pillar. Blood began to drip from her head and the other wounds she had endured.

"Get away from her!" Touma shouted as he lunged at the green haired man. Terra look to his side and grabbed him by the collar. Touma tried to release Terra's grip but it was soon cut short when he saw the blade being plunged into his stomach.

Touma was expecting a surge of pain and blood. That never happened.

Instead, the spiky haired teen was flung away like a ragdoll, sliding across the tiled floor. Touma clutched his stomach in pain, but noticed that there wasn't a wound.

"Besides being able to manipulate flour, I have a unique ability that allows me to change the hierarchy of any object." Terra declared as he stalked up towards the downed boy. "_**Execution of Light**_.The hierarchy of an object is similar to the Great chain of being. By changing where the object exists on the Great chain of being, I can alter its power. For example, flour itself is not strong enough to cut stone, but by changing the hierarchy, I can make it so."

"You bastard…" Touma groaned as he tried to stand. All the air in his lungs was drained out.

"I purposely made it so that my blade would not cut your skin. Do you see the extent of my power? Yet still you try to fight even though you know it's useless. How is it that Vento of the Front could've ever lost you? You, who isn't even willing to use his true power!"

Terra was about to strike with his finishing blow when a bullet pierced the air. Terra watched as the slab of metal came towards him and smirked. The bullet hit Terra's face and bounced off harmlessly. Touma looked up and saw a blond haired man walk towards him.

"Nya~ Kami-yan. Looks like you landed yourself in some more trouble huh?" Tsuchimikado commented as he grabbed Touma by the arm and helped him onto his feet. "Sorry I'm so late, but it was hard to chase off that mob that seems to love you guys so much."

"Damn it… You just had to pick the most inconvenient times don't you?" Touma joked lightly as he pushed away from Tsuchimikado. "Itsuwa and I will go get the Document. You think you can handle this guy?"

"Sure… but I bet I'll waste several lives in the process. No biggie though." Tsuchimikado replied. Touma turned around and grabbed Itsuwa, wrapping her arm around his neck and helping her up. She was conscious, but still, Touma cringed when he saw blood begin to seep onto his clothing.

"Will you be alright?" Touma whispered to her as they began to move away from the battle.

"Yeah… I think I-" A loud bang caused the two of them to wince as a loud ringing noise filled their ears. The entire wall behind them crumbled into tiny pieces as several large robots draped in protective armor came storming through. Touma and Itsuwa fell to the floor as another explosion went off right above them. After Touma's ears began to function properly, he could hear Tsuchimikado howl at them.

"These guys are AIs who are sent to capture or kill anyone going after the Document! Academy City wants it too, so make sure you get there before them!" The blond shouted from the distance. Touma silently nodded and he heaved Itsuwa out of the museum.

Meanwhile, Terra looked at the dozens of HsPS-15 automated AIs that stood in front of him. In their hands were Gatling rifles filled with rubber bullets. It seemed that Academy City would prefer to take them in alive, but if they were dead, that wouldn't pose much of a problem either. Tsuchimikado readied himself as the guns revved up. In moments, an entire stream of bullets swarmed the two. Tsuchimikado ducked for cover and hid behind a downed pillar, while Terra jumped along the debris, hopping out of the collapsed ceiling from above.

"Guess I'm stuck here for a while. Make sure you get the job done Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado muttered, his voice almost inaudible from the sound of gunfire. He pulled the hammer on his gun and prepared himself for battle.

Touma and Itsuwa stood outside, trying to get to the Document as fast as they could. They had little idea where it was, but considering that they saw a mass of Anti-Skill soldiers converging near a large palace, they deemed that it was their destination.

As they approached, both Touma and Itsuwa hid in a small bush that was several meters away, watching as Anti-Skill barricaded the area. The front gate was covered, and the entire perimeter was guarded by soldiers who looked less then friendly. It seemed like they weren't willing to go within Palais des Papes until they had the entire place firmly secured. Touma bit his lip in anxiety.

"Any bright ideas?" Itsuwa asked.

"I got one. Just follow my lead."

The Anti-Skill member who stood near one of the entrances became alerted when he saw Touma and Itsuwa come into view casually.

"O-Oh hey." Touma stammered. Itsuwa looked a little uneasy. "My name is Touma Kamijou and I'm part of Anti-Skill. Mind letting us through?"

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to enter, regardless of whether or not you're a part of Anti-Skill."

"B-But you see… Aw well, I guess it can't be helped." Touma shrugged. He swung his fist towards the man's face, shattering his visor and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Touma grabbed the man by the legs and motioned Itsuwa towards him. "C'mon, it's hard to carry this guy by myself."

The two disposed of the person by tossing him into the bushes. Itsuwa looked less than pleased.

"That was your plan?"

"Well I didn't see you coming up with anything better." Touma retorted softly.

As the two entered the palace, Touma took out his phone and dialed Misaka's phone number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Touma."

"O-Oh…" Touma could hear here begin to stutter. Maybe she was still angry about the little event from earlier. "W-What do you want?"

"Is there anything on the news about Academy City going to Avignon?"

"Well…" Misaka began. The boy sighed when he heard the sound of Magical Girl Kanamin playing in the background. Turns out Index and Misaka had similar taste.

"Anything at all?"

"It's being covered by all news stations. Apparently there's a cult group working to create a weapon, and the French government asked Academy City to intervene. Why do you-"

A blade of flour came towards Touma, causing him to let go of the phone on instinct to use Imagine Breaker. He dispelled the attack, but his phone crashed onto the ground, shattering the screen. Touma, thinking that the phone was dead, immediately turned to face his enemy.

"You again? Don't you ever leave us alone?" Touma shouted. The boy froze when he saw that Terra held a document in his hands. "Is that-"

"Yes, the Document of Constantine. I can't use it, but that doesn't mean that we can't find someone who does." Terra replied as he pointed his guillotine blade at Touma and Itsuwa. "Though there's no point in me telling you anymore. This is where you die."

The blade suddenly detonated, causing pieces of shrapnel to fly through the air at high speeds. Touma tried to raise his Imagine Breaker to defend, but he was too slow. Fearing that Touma would get injured, Itsuwa pushed him out of the way and used her spear to try and deflect the small pieces of debris. She then threw her spear at Terra, and watched as her weapon graze the man's skin, drawing blood. Through this maneuver, several pieces of shrapnel went through and stabbed Itsuwa in the stomach. She tried to stay on her feet, but fatigue began to encroach her.

"You're nothing but a hindrance girl." Terra scowled as the flour wrapped around his hand, forming into a blade once more. He wiped the blood off of his neck. "Why don't you run off now, and leave this to the real fighters?"

"You can say that, but I already found out your weakness." Itsuwa mentioned. Terra looked surprised.

"Hmph, you're more trouble than you're worth." Terra remarked. In one swift movement, he appeared in front of Itsuwa and struck her, pushing her to the side. Itsuwa flew through the air, landing several feet away from Touma. The boy gritted his teeth in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" Touma barked as he lunged at Terra. The man retaliated by kicking the boy in the stomach, and throwing him aside. Touma crashed into the wall, hearing his back crack against the stone.

"I'm disappointed. If you had just used your full power, your true power, you would've been able to protect her. Don't tell me you don't know how."

"…"

"How is it that you could have forgotten? Or could it be… that you lost your memory?"

"Fuck you!" Touma screamed as he swiped at Terra. His attack was useless as Terra sidestepped and brought his elbow to Touma's skull. Touma felt his head hit the ground, blood beginning to ooze onto the floor.

"That's it isn't it?" Terra affirmed gleefully as he kicked Touma's body away like a toy. "Tell me, how and when did you lose your memory? Perhaps I'll get some information after I torture that girl over there… What about your family? It doesn't matter much anyway. As I said before, this is where you will perish!"

Touma watched as the guillotine blade came swinging by his head. Touma wasn't willing to use Imagine Breaker unless it was absolutely necessary. This man had good knowledge of his power, so he was reluctant to fall back on it. Touma opted to dodge the attack, watching as the blade sliced through the thick wall effortlessly. The bottom half of the palace caved in, allowing Touma more room to move. He fell backwards onto the steps leading up to the palace which conveniently helped him avoid another strike from Terra.

Touma knew it was too dangerous to fight in the palace because of the close proximity of Itsuwa, and so he chose to fight outside. The Anti-Skill members that stood outside stared in shock as they watched Terra whip his blade, effectively stabbing the entire barricade in one attack. He swung his sword once again, changing the hierarchy to be above vehicles, and sliced through the armored trucks like nothing. Touma grimaced as he felt blood splatter onto his face.

The boy thought of his options for a moment. This man was able to survive being shot by a bullet, but was injured by Itsuwa's spear. He could adjust the hierarchy of an object, but if that was completely true, why was it that Terra didn't make himself above metal? Unless… he could only manipulate the hierarchy one at a time!

Touma was tired of playing defensive and so he rushed at his enemy. Terra attempted to swing his blade near Touma's head, expecting the boy to try and negate it with Imagine Breaker, leaving him open for another attack. However, Touma didn't even flinch when he felt the blade slice through his cheek. The boy raised his right hand and punched the man with such intensity that Terra felt his entire body shake. Touma's hand scraped the Document of Constantine, causing it to disintegrate within Terra's hold.

Several feet away, a brown haired boy looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. He rested on the roof of the building opposite of the palace, watching as Touma fought Terra outside the building. Shiage's finger danced around the trigger of the Savage 110 BA, his breaths becoming ragged.

The boy was by himself with no spotter to do the calculations for him. He had left Tsuzuri and Yomikawa, and acquired one of the only weapons that contained real bullets. The wind was erratic, most likely due to the time of the year. Shiage cursed as he tried to compensate not only for bullet drop but also for atmospheric conditions. Touma was fighting Terra in such close proximity that even if he managed to properly calibrate his shot, there was a possibility that by the time the bullet reaches its target, Terra would have moved, or even worse, Touma would have been in the way.

"Damn it… can't you just leave things to me for once?" Shiage muttered as he waited for his opportunity.

Touma had no sympathy for a person who was willing to kill.

He was absolutely bloodlusted when they threaten his family and friends.

Terra strengthened his guillotine blade, enlarging it and making it thicker and heavier. He veered the blade towards Touma's body with enough strength to cleave a man in half. The boy raised his right arm in reprisal, negating the blade easily. Touma immediately withdrew his arm and delivered another jab with Imagine Breaker that disfigured Terra's face. The older man stumbled backwards, giving Touma enough time to move in and distribute his famous Imagine Breaker Ultimate Uppercut move. Terra was thrown into the air, landing on the ground in defeat.

Touma was wheezing after all was said and done. His cheek started to leak copious amounts of red liquid that landed on the pavement in a gruesome mess. His clothes were all stained and covered in dust. Touma slowly approached his adversary, his eyes burning with hatred.

"What is Imagine Breaker?" Touma roared as he clenched his right hand. "Tell me goddamn it!"

"You want to know?" Terra coughed. He could barely manage to speak. "Your power is-"

Touma had to turn away when an HsB-02 flew over their heads, using a technique called _**Earth Blade**_. The bomber accelerated the iron sand left in the vacuum to over eight thousand degrees Celsius, burning everything in its path. It just so happened that its target was Terra. Touma watched as a huge stream of molten fire separated the two, leaving a trail of ash from where Terra once stood. All of this was too much for Touma. He had lost it.

He had lost his only lead.

"TERRAAAAAAAA!" Touma screamed in vain.

Shiage could hear Touma's loud cry from far away. The boy focused his attention on the green haired man, whom he saw fleeing in the distance. Over three thousand meters. If anything, bullet drop will be immense and compensating was practically impossible. Even with Academy City's latest ammunition and attachments… at this distance, the chance of the bullet actually doing anything was slim to none.

He decided to take the shot anyway. For Touma's sake.

Shiage zoomed in with his telescopic sight, making sure to account for wind speed and direction as best he could. At this range, even his advanced telescopic sight couldn't do the calculations for him. The boy manually adjusted his scope so that he would aim several hundred millimeters above his target. He remembered how Touma had taken his shot earlier, and mimicked his example. Shiage felt the wind blow against his hair from the right, and he made sure to compensate by aiming right as well.

Shiage clamped his finger around the trigger. Terra was getting farther and farther away. He had to take the shot.

And he did.

The slant range of the bullet was off course, but the trajectory was right on its mark. The projectile went flying through the air, making a curve before coming into contact with Terra's leg. Shiage could see the man topple over, unable to continue moving. Shiage quickly put his hand over to his earpiece.

"Yomikawa. Get over here. I've caught one." He stated. He didn't wait for a reply. He looked over to where Touma once stood, but he was gone. In a panic, Shiage quickly climbed down the small sets of ladders that hung on the side of the building. Once he reached the ground, he ran over to where Touma and Terra fought, taking care as to avoid the slain Anti-Skill soldiers that piled on top of each other.

"Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Touma awoke to find himself inside a small housing. He took a firm look at his surroundings, still lightheaded from his earlier fight with Terra. Wait…

Terra! Where was he?

As Touma Kamijou tried to figure out where he was, he was stumped when he realized he was no longer in Avignon. He wasn't even in France anymore. It was nightfall, but there was no way he could've been transported out in this short amount of time. He was currently in what looked to be a small shack in the outskirts of some unknown city.

Touma paused when he saw a red haired man wearing a red suit. He was tall and of a skinny build, but he still looked quite powerful nonetheless. He had this disturbing smile and a calm demeanor that just shook Touma to the bone. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Touma, who backed away slightly.

"Hello Touma Kamijou." The red haired man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-"

The man outstretched his hand, offering it to Touma. Touma raised his right hand and hesitated when he saw Fiamma's face. For some reason, he felt he couldn't trust him. When the boy shook his hand, he could've sworn he saw a bird like claw appear behind the man as if it were a mirage.

"Fiamma of the Right."

To be continued…

**A/N: **Yes, Touma does scream TERRA in the novels. [テッラアアアあああああッ！] I'm seriously not making this up.


End file.
